Mountain and Sea
by lildancer98
Summary: Jerome and Patricia have been fighting a lot lately. Maybe they like each other...nah! Or maybe... Read to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!
1. Just say 'no' is you want me to stop

"Mountain and Sea"

Based on Mountain and Sea by Ingrid Michaelson.

(Nina's POV)

*In the common room with Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mick, and Mara*

*Jerome and Patricia in the kitchen*

"You're such a frickin mountain of anger!" Jerome semi-yelled at Patricia.

"Yeh? Well you're a freaking sea of slime!" Patricia snapped back.

Well, they're at it again. What was it, their 3rd fight this week? And what's worse is that it's only Monday.

They do this all the time, and especially lately. I don't know why though. Maybe they like each other…ha-ha, ya I know right? That wouldn't happen in a million years. Or maybe….nah!

So I'm sitting here in Fabian's arms on the couch and the whole house has been listening to Patricia and Jerome fight for like and hour. Even Trudy and victor went into their rooms to block them out. I don't think anyone even knows what they're fighting about.

(Fabian's POV)

Oh my freaking god. Will they ever stop? They've been bloody arguing forever! That's it, I can't take it!

(Nina's POV)

I suddenly feel Fabian's arms loosen around me. I wonder why he's getting up…..ooook, so it looks like he's going up to Jerome and Patricia, um, what's he about to do?

"That's it!" Fabian screams. "Everybody is so tired of hearing you two going at it all the time! Can't you just learn to get along? You've been living under 1 roof for almost 3 years (A/N approximate guess) and NOW is when you choose to argue like crazy?"

Wow…just, wow. I've never seen Fabian so...so manly and forceful… it was kinda hot.

"Damn Rutter, angered much?" Jerome said with a shocked expression.

"Yeah really, didn't know you had it in you." Patricia said patting Fabian on the back.

"Don't touch me. Did you guys just hear what I just said?"

"Well, ya," said Patricia.

"But we don't argue THAT much," said Jerome.

"Oh my God. You two are unbelievable." Fabian said VERY annoyed.

So he got up and started waking to his room while holding the bridge of his nose.

"I'll go calm him down." I said getting up from the couch to follow Fabian.

It was 9:55 anyway so victor would be doing his "pin drop" speech soon so everyone just went to their respective rooms…except for Patricia and Jerome.

(3rd person POV)

"So…" Patricia said breaking the silence.

"We don't argue THAT much, do we?" Jerome asked leaning on the edge of the sink.

"Well, I guess we do." Patricia said leaning next to him.

"Why do you think that is?" Jerome asked leaning into Patricia a little.

"Uh…I…" she said not moving at all.

"Just say 'no' if you want me to stop." He said leaning in even more. She didn't say anything. Just stared into his captivating eyes and couldn't look away. Once Jerome was just centimeters away…

"It's ten o'clock. You have 5 minutes, and then I shall want to hear a pin…drop."

Then Jerome sighed and closed his eyes whispering, "Really?"

Patricia then pulled away and said, "Um, we should go before Victor bites our heads off."

Right before she reached the kitchen doorway, Jerome said, "Trixie!"

"Good night, Jerome." She said quickly and quietly but loud enough so he could hear her and not looking back.


	2. Do you regret what almost happened?

(Alfie's POV)

*In his and Jerome's room*

I wonder what's up with Jerome. He's just been lying on his bed for like a half an hour just staring at the ceiling. I know that may sound normal, but he didn't even get under the covers or change into his sleepwear. He looks kind of stressed. Should I ask him about it? Or just leave him to think?

"Hey what's going on mate?" I ask him.

He sighed then replied, "I don't know."

"Well maybe I can help. Tell me 'bout it." I tried to get him to open up.

"Um…well…I kind of almost kissed Patricia." He said sitting up. I can't believe it!

"What?" I was in utter shock! "But wait, what do you mean 'almost'?"

"I was like 2 centimeters away, then victor ruined it since it was 10, then she ran away," he said sadly.

"Well, it's 10:20 now, you could so up to her room to talk with her," I said. I felt smart since I came up with a plan for once.

"Well, ya that could work but what about Mara? How do I get rid of her?" he asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about her roommate.

"Uhhh…well you could just take Patricia outside on the steps of the house."

"Ya ok, thanks mate," he said smiling and getting up to leave. He left and I felt accomplished. Jerome was my best mate and he deserved to be happy and I truly believe that Patricia can do exactly that.

(Jerome's POV)

So I'm up the stairs and I'm at her door and I don't wanna' knock and wake up Victor. So I just walked in quietly. I saw Patricia and Mara sleeping peacefully. Trixie looked so calm and cute when she slept.

"Trixie…Trixie…" I whispered while shaking her shoulders slightly.

"Wha-what's going on?" she said popping up from her pillow.

"Shhh…" I told her putting my finger to my lips. She looked confused, but I went along with the plan. "C'mon."

She didn't say anything al the way down the stairs until we got outside.

"What is it slime ball? Its freezing out here." She said rubbing her hands on either side of her arms.

I totally forgot how cold it was a night. At least I'm not in my sleepwear so I was ok, but Trixie wasn't. "Here." I said handing here my jacket. I could've sworn I saw a small blush creep up on her face.

She took it and put it on and said, "Thanks."

"No problem. So… I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier."

"Oh." She said looking down.

"What's wrong? Do you regret what almost happened?"

"What? No, it's just that, I didn't know what to say or do. I never actually thought that a guy like you would ever like a girl like me. I can't believe I'm actually telling you all this, but its how I feel. But then I thought that you were just playing a prank on me, trying to hurt me so I ran." She said eyes starting to form tears.

"How could you think that? I would never hurt you intentionally if my life depended on it. I really like you Trixie. I really do."

"Really?" She asked with a small smile.

"Really-really." I answered with a slight smirk.

"Me too." She said.

Man I felt like the happiest man alive! I took this chance to do what I've wanted to do for almost 3 year. When I knew she couldn't run away. I leaned into her, and so did she, we closed out eyes, and locked lips. She had my top lip and I had her bottom. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same. She was playing with the nape of my neck and I never wanted to move from this spot. But I thought we were to get caught so I knew we had to go back inside.

We broke apart after about 2 minutes of a full-blown make out session and we were both smiling like idiots.

We went back inside holding hands and once we got to the bottom of the stairs, we let go of each other and gave each other a small peck before saying our good-byes and parting ways.

I went into my room and got into my sleepwear and got under the covers with a smile plastered on my face.

"I take it that it went well?" Alfie asked. I didn't even answer; I just kept smiling to the ceiling. "I take that as a 'yes'."


	3. Where do you wanna' go for our 1st date?

(Patricia's POV)

*Going upstairs after saying 'goodbye' to Jerome.*

I have to be the happiest girl in the world right now. I'm finally with Jerome! Uh-oh…

"Uh, hi Nina…um, how's it goin'?" I asked nervously.

"Um…fine I guess. I was just goin' down for somethin' to drink. Uh, were you and Jerome just…yuh know?" She asked.

"Well, ya?" it kind of' came out as a question and I was looking in her eyes for a reaction.

"Omigosh!" she excitedly whispered. "I am so happy for the two of you! I'm so congratulating Jerome in the morning! …..and wish him good luck!"

"Thanks Nina. That means a lot, and trust me; he's going to need the luck!"

"Don't I know it!"

"Ya we should probably get back to sleep."

"That's probably a good idea."

"C'mon."

(Next morning)

*Nina's walking down the stairs and sees Jerome coming out of his room*

(Jerome's POV)

"Hey Jerome!" I heard Nina say.

"Hey Nina, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you and Patricia."

"Oh, she told you?" wow, at least she's not ashamed.

"Well, actually I saw you two kissing by the stairs last night."

"Oh." I said looking down and smiling at the memory.

"Ya, I also wanted to wish you good luck. Patricia is a feisty one. But I'm just really happy for you guys. You both deserve happiness," she said.

That's like the nicest thing she's ever said to me. Besides, "We believe you, Jerome." the night of prom. I think this is an appropriate time to hug her.

"Thanks Nina. You're a really good friend." Then I hugged her. She was a bit surprised but almost immediately hugged back. Fabian's a lucky guy. Then we both walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

(Amber's POV)

"So what's the difference between and egg with a chicken in it, and one with food in it?" I asked the room at breakfast. For some reason, everyone started laughing. Oh yay! There's Nina. Ewww…and Jerome.

"Hey Trixie."

"Hey Jerome." Then Jerome did the unthinkable! He kissed her on the cheek! Everyone was just staring at them. Even Trudy! And they were just sitting there just staring back at us like nothing was wrong! But Nina was just smiling at them. Have they gone mad?

(3rd person POV)

"What?" They said in unison. Then Alfie spoke up, "Am I missing something?"

"Well, me and Trixie, we're dating."

It took a second, but then everyone broke out into smiles and congratulated them.

(After breakfast)

Everyone was so happy now. They were all in pairs now! Mikara, Amfie, Fabina, and now Patrome! All the students were walking to school, all couples holding hands.

(With Patrome)

So!" Jerome said happily as he and Patricia were swinging their arms that were holding hands.

"So!" Patricia said equally as happy.

"Where do you wanna' go for our first date?"

"Oh, um…how about a movie? We can go see Breaking Dawn Part 1?"

"Ahh, should've known my Goth pixie was into Twilight." They both started laughing.

"Sure. If that's what you want. Ok."

"Yay!" she shouted smiling widely.

"C'mon." Jerome said pitting his arm around her.

**Hey sorry it's really short...i'm kinda' havin' writers block, but im sure i'll fix it soon!**


	4. That was a pretty good movie

*In the movie*

(Patricia's POV)

Wow, this movie's intense, and romantic, and amazing! It actually looks like Jerome is enjoying it too! He put his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him. I feel so warm and safe when I'm with him. I love that felling. I love…him. Ya, I love him. I Patricia Williamson am in love with Jerome Clarke!

*After the movie just walking around a park and holding hands*

"I have to say, that was a pretty good movie. The birth scene was a little intense. But, it was still really good." Jerome said. I'm so glad he liked it.

"Wow, so are you saying you're a fan now?"

"Well, ya I guess. I kind of wanna' see the other 3 now."

"Well, lucky for, I have those 3. We can have a movie night one day." I said walking along, but then he stopped.

"Ya, that'd be fun." He said with a smirk. Then he leaned down to me and put 2 fingers under my chin and lifted my face towards him then kissed me softly. It was only 1 kiss, but it still felt amazing.

"C'mon Trixie, we should get home. It's getting late." He said grabbing my hand again and walking forward.

"Ya, but can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

(Jerome's POV)

"Why do you call me Trixie?" _(A/N: in my story, only Jerome calls her that, not Alfie too.)_

"Well, I guess I just wanted a part of you that was for me and me only. And I thought, what better thing to have of you than my own personal name for you?" I saw her smiling so I went on. "And I came up with it cause' you're so short, only 5 foot 1, like a pixie, and 'tri' from Patricia …Trixie."

She seemed happy, a small smile on her lips just staring at ne with her beautiful eyes. I took this chance to kiss her ever so inviting lips. I leaned down and kissed her lightly. We just stood there sucking face for only about 20 seconds, but 'wow' were those seconds amazing. I know it's REALLY cheesy, but I really did feel fireworks. I …think I love her and I definitely need to tell her. But just now right now, maybe when we get back to the house. "Hey, wanna' go back now?" Then her face kind so fell. "What's wrong?"

"I was kind of' hoping for some more 'alone' time with you. I mean, living with 8 other people, getting just a little 'us' time is a little hard. It's a miracle that we're still alone right now." She said a little sadly but with very slight humor.

"Well, Nina and Fabian went to the library:Amber and Alfie went to the mall: Mick and Mara went for a long walk:Trudy's staying with her sister for a few more days: and Victor isn't going to be home until midnight. So…"

"We have the house to ourselves." She stated in realization.

"That's right." I said with my signature smirk and wrapping my arms around her waist.

"So what do you wanna' do?" she asked seductively slinging her arms around my neck.

"I have a few ideas." I said equally as seductively and winking at her.

**So how was it? I know I haven't updated in a while. It's just I didn't have any time. I've been reading a lot…and my friends just got in a fight so I'm tryna' help 'em out…and trust me, that's VERY hard…it was a BLOODBATH! **


End file.
